


Smut Prompts

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, Come Eating, Creampie, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, bj, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Smut prompts with Rdr2 Characters!





	1. Javier Escuella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, Kat is back again!
> 
> For fun, I thought of doing mini stories with our boys you requested from the smut prompts which is Here if any of you are interested to see it! - https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts
> 
> Also, I might have mixed up the prompts because they are so different on my phone compared to my laptop, so I am sorry if it’s not the right one you picked! Q u Q”
> 
> Not much to say on this! I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it sucks, love you cuties!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> enjoy!

38 - Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?

You felt frustrated and wanted someone to take you tonight.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps it’s because you have not bedded a man in so long, that it was killing you. Your eyes glanced at the men like a succubus and stopped on Javier, who was playing his guitar alone by the campfire. You undid a few buttons of your blouse to show some skin and walked over, sitting beside the man and watched him play.

“You play so well, Javier.” You said in a calming tone, looking over his rough fingers against the strings.

“Thank you, Miss. ______.” He said, his eyes still glued to his guitar which made you mentally pout that his eyes were not on you.

“Hmm...You must have talented fingers to play the guitar.” You smiled, tugging your dress up to show your bare ankles, now Javier’s eyes noticed the movement. “I wish I could play the guitar, but I’m not much for music. Maybe you could teach me?” You asked as you leaned your body forward for him to get a good view of your chest, noticing his Adam's apple bobbed along his neck. “I bet you’re a good teacher.” You let out a playful giggle.

“Of course...” He said simply, his playing stopped which both of you didn’t notice.

You grabbed your drink and took a sip, purposely spilling a few drops down your chin which ran along your neck and to your chest. “Oh damn it.” You huffed, your finger running along the wet trail and licked it off your finger, Javier watching every movement you made. “Mmm, I can’t miss a single drop.” You chuckled and got up, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. “Have a good night, okay?” You walked past him but left him a teasing touch as your fingers grazed his shoulder, feeling his body stiff for a second.

You knew you got him, there was no denying that.

You walked into the forest until the fire was no more to you and soon heard footsteps behind you, your body getting excited since you knew who it was but didn’t expect to get your hair grabbed that you squeaked. “Are you trying to turn me on or are you just really that oblivious?” Javier whispered into your ear, his other hand on your stomach to bring you closer to his body.

“Javier, what are you doing? I didn’t mean to get you excited..!” You lied, playing your innocent voice which didn’t fool the Mexican. You felt his hardened cock against your ass, the clothing causing friction between you two. “Nnh! You’re hurting me.” You whimpered.

“Good...A little slut like you deserves this...” He growled, grinding up against you. “Do you do this to any man in camp? Showing your skin and playing all innocent..?” He purred in your ear, his hand sliding along your body until he was unbuttoning your blouse to show your breasts to the cooling air. “If you tease the bull, don’t be surprised if the bull gets mad.” He purred, roughly cupping your breast from behind, a moan escaping your lips. “Tal Puta...” He groaned.

You bit your lip and hummed, trying not to smile at the rough touches he was giving you. “Javier...” You moaned out, grinding up against his hips to feel the outline of his cock.

“Quieres mi polla eh? Fine...You can have it.” He shoved you down on your knees in front of him, his eyes covered by his hat as he undid his pants, letting his cock out in front of your face. “Well? You know what to do.” He grinned playfully.

You bit your lip as you looked over how long he was, loving the dark curls of his hair on his stomach. “Okay...” You licked the tip, like a cat does with milk, taking small licks to tease him. “Taste so good...” You muttered, your tongue now running along the bottom to feel him twitch against your touch. He ran his fingers through your hair as he watched you, your tongue running up and took the tip into your mouth. “Mm...” You hummed and closed your eyes, lowering your head more and more to take him in, a moan leaving his lips.

“That’s it...Take me in your mouth...Mmm...Such a good girl.” He groaned as he watched you bob your head, your lips around his hot cock which was heated up by you, your tongue rubbing the lower base. “Mierda...Ah...” You hand placed on his leg, your thumb gently rubbing but slide up and cupped his balls, a grunt escaping his lips. Javier loved the attention you were giving him, wanting nothing but to take a load in your mouth and watch you swallow it all.

“Mmm...” You moaned as you relaxed your throat to take more of him in, nearly feeling his tip at the back of your throat. You gently rubbed his balls with your thumb, feeling it getting wet with your saliva.

“Fuck...Come on, _____. You can take more...” He gripped the back of your head and thrust his hips forward, a surprised moan leaving your moan as you felt him down your throat, tears coming up at the corner of your eyes. “Ah yes...Such a good girl for me.” He smirked as he held your head in place, face fucking you like a streetwalker. “Such a whore...You can take me so well.” He chuckled, small pants coming out as he watched his whole shaft go down your throat. “Hah...That’s it. Such a big girl...Taking such a big cock into your mouth. Oh, fuck. I’m going to come down your throat, and you better take each fucking drop.” He growled, his lower stomach twisting for his release. “Shit...Like you say, can’t miss a single drop.” He chuckled.

You muffle moaned as you gripped his pant leg, tears running down as he fucked your mouth. “Mmm! Mmm..! Mm-!” You shut your eyes and tried not to gag, feeling the salty taste already on your tongue.

“Fuck...Fuck...You ready?” He groaned, gripping your hair more. “Soy viniendo..._____.” Javier gave a few more thrusts and shoved his cock down your throat as he finally came, your nose buried into his dark hair. “Ngh!” He growled as he shut his eyes, holding your head in place. “Mierda...”

“Mmm-!” You swallowed his hot cum which filled your throat, inhaling his musty sweat which fogged up your head with lust. He soon let’s go when you milked him of every drop, panting as you looked up at him with your mouth parted only just. “Hah...Ah...Javier...” You muttered.

He chuckled as he rubbed your cheek with a small grin on his face. “I’m only getting started...”


	2. Dutch Van Der Linde

46 - Were you just masturbating?

You couldn’t stop thinking about Dutch; your god damn leader of the gang and the sexiest man you have met. You would watch him work and talk with the others, wanting to feel his large hands on your body to drive you crazy and his lip grazing your hot skin. You would image him doing the wildest things to you which got you hot and frustrated, that you got to go to your tent to ease yourself.

And tonight was the same.

You closed the flap of your tent and sat on the mat, rubbing your legs together since you kept thinking of Dutch. Today he got his shirt dirty and took it off in front of the camp, showing his broad, hairy body which drove you insane. You slid off your bloomers and hiked your dress, biting your bottom lip as your hand glide along your thigh up to the sensitive area. “Mmm...” You hummed as your finger ran along your slit, quickly getting wet by your lewd walls. Oh fuck, you needed this.

You slipped your middle finger inside yourself, humming as you touched the sensitive walls that twitched when you curled. “Mmm...” You entered another finger and lightly moaned, pumping them inside. You covered your mouth, not wanting anyone to hear your special activity. “O-Oh god...” You muffled.

You started to think about Dutch; his large body above yours and fucking your pussy, pounding inside you to stretch your walls. Oh, you wanted to know how big he was. You bet he was thick and could make your pussy putty, no one comparing to him. “Dutch...” You muttered against your mouth, resting your head back against the mat, your fingers pumping inside you which made your toes curl. “Mmm...D-Dutch. Duuutch...” You gaped, trying not to be loud. “Fuck...F-Fuck me...Oh god...Dutch...” His name was music to you, wanting to scream it to the heavens.

As you continued and ‘quietly’ moaning Dutch’s name, the same man came in to check on you.

“_____, Ar-” He stopped as he saw the view, making you shot your body up and lower your dress, feeling your face heat up with embarrassment. “Wer...Were you just masturbating?” He asked in a pure tone as he looked over you, his eyes darken.

“U-Ur No...I was just...” What could you say? Your throat betrayed you, wanting nothing but to hide away in a cave. “Y-You can’t enter a lady's tent without her permission..!” You said, looking up at him.

““I’ve entered, but I see no lady...” Dutch grinned as he fulling came in, kneeling in front of you that it made your heart beat faster. “All I see is a horny little slut...”

“D-Dutch..?” You shuttered, pressing your legs together as he got closer, your dress felt like it was suffocating you and the tent felt suddenly hot.

Dutch tilted your head up, looking into your eyes with a teasing smile on his face. “Want some help, baby girl?” He asked, his voice deep but smooth like honey.

“...Y-Yes, Dutch.” You muttered, feeling putty in his hands. He grabbed your legs and parted them for himself. He ran his hands along your legs, making you shiver at the cool touch. “Mmm...” He slid up your dress, getting a wonderful view of your soaked pussy.

“Beautiful...Was all this for me?” He questioned, you reply with a nod. “I’m flattered...You must have been bottling this up in front of me for a long time, huh?” He hummed, placing a kiss on your inner thigh. “Well...Let me help you with your release.” He purred out, his face now buried between your legs.

“Ah! Dutch, you don-Oh goodness..!” You gasped but covered your mouth when you felt your leaders tongue along your clit, a whimper escaping you. “Mmm...”

This was happening? This was REALLY happening! Dutch; the man you looked up and lusted for was now eating you out. You never thought this would happen in a million years, but here you both were. You felt anxious that he heard you moan out his name but heck, it led here now.

You ran your fingers through his slicked hair, moaning as his tongue went down to you slit, licking between your lower lips to slip an inch inside you. “Nnh-!”

“Mmn...You taste so good, baby girl.” Dutch groaned as he softly held your thighs open, his nose buried into your curls as his tongue slipped inside you to touch the sensitive areas. You squeaked out as you gripped his hair, wanting to bury his face into you more if you could. His fingers joined, licking your clit as he slipped two fingers inside you, curling them up at the end to rub the g-spot. “Did that make my girl feel good?” He muttered against you, rubbing the area again and again until he thrust his fingers inside you, his fingers feeling thick in your walls.

“Y-Yes..! Dutch...F-Fuck, Dutch. You’re driving me insane...” You moaned out, resting your head back and let the man take over you, wanting nothing but him to take you whole. “Dutch, Dutch...Oh, god.”

“That’s it...Just keep saying my name.” Dutch groaned, sucking your clit as his fingers continued to fuck you. He felt you twitch and clamp on his fingers, his eyes flicked up at you. “You close, baby girl? Come on, you can do it. Come on my face.” He grunted.

“O-Oh, fuck...Nnh...Dutch, yes...I’m close, so close..!” You bucked up into his face, his fingers quickening inside you and even curled up to hit the right spot again. “Ah...Hha...Dutch...I-I’m coming..!” You gasped as you covered your mouth, coming on his face. Dutch pulled out his fingers and drank you up, groaning at the taste of your cum. “Hah...F-Fuck...Dutch...” You breathed out, your arms covering your eyes as you rest there. Dutch pecked your lips, making you pout. “Ew...”

He chuckled as he wiped his mouth, grinning down at you. “No need to be childish now...”


	3. Kieran Duffy

37 - You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?

Kieran blushed as you sat on his lap, the boy looking confused, embarrassed and completely turned on at the same time as you grind up against him in your tent. You dragged him away from the drunk party to give him a show, but he realised that his pants were getting wet, knowing he didn’t come already buy this lustful sight. “You’re N-Not urm...Wearing A-Anything under that, are you?” He asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from you.

You just hummed and smiled at his question, grabbing the ends of your dress and raised it, the poor boy practically having a heart attack at the sight of your lower display. Your pussy was dripping onto his tented pants and saw your lower lips twitch. “F-Fuck...” He breathed out as he looked over you, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

“Do you like it, Kieran? I did it just for you...” You said undoing his pants to let his throbbing cock free, now grinding yourself against him, your pussy rubbing up and down his base. 

“F-For me..?” He muttered, his chest emptying with air. You did this for him? An ex-O’drisscle who no one was much fan of? He could die right now from happiness just by your words. “O-Oh, god...You’re G-Getting my cock wet...” He gasped, gripping the rug underneath him. “Miss _____...Thank you for this, I-I really don’t deserve it...” He whined, covering his mouth so no one would hear.

“You do, Kieran...Mmm...You work harder than any man here, and I love watching you work...” You leaned forward and licked his neck, making the man shiver underneath your body. “Fuck, you taste so good. I could eat you up...” You raised your hips, getting his throbbing tip rubbing against your slit. “Do you want me? You want me to ride your cock?” You asked.

Kieran’s hand ran under your dress to grip your thighs, nodding at your question. “Yes, yes, of fuck...Please..!” He begged, almost whimpering. He gasped as you lowered yourself onto him, feeling his shaft sliding all the way in until you fully sat on his lap. “O-Oh god..!”

“Mmn...Kieran...You feel so Go-good...” You moaned, a loving smile on your face. “Do I feel good, Kieran?” You asked, raising and lowering your hips. “Does my cunt make you happy?”

“Yes, yes..! E-Everything is perfect..!” He gasped, watching you ride his cock and moan when his tip hit your end, his nails digging into your skin. “______...I-I’m the luckiest man here...Fuuuuck, I want more..!” He whined, closing his eyes to just concentrate on the feeling of your pussy milking him.

“You can have more, S-Sweety...” You moaned, your hands on his chest to move your hips faster. “You can touch me...Destroy my cunt...”

Your words made the poor boy stir and moan, bucking his hips up to go deeper. “_-_____...Fuck, fuck..!” He heard the slapping sounds between you two which made his wild side come to life, wanting nothing but to take you. “_____..!” He moved his body up and hugged your waist, his hand grabbing a chunk of your hair and tugged your head back, fucking your pussy more but much rougher. “Oh, fuck-! So good...So god damn good.” Kieran groaned against your neck, panting deeply as he thrusts his hips up. “Ke-Keep pushing your hips back into me...Hit that right spot...Ah.” He moaned.

“K-Kieran..!” You moaned out, your turn to cover your mouth as you let him fuck your pussy, hitting all the sensitive parts you wanted. “Mmm!” You squeaked, your free hand going down to rub your clit, wanting to come with him. “Kieran, fuck..!”

“Oh fuck, Y-You’re clenching me...Oh, that’s a good girl...” He breathed out, his eyes fogged up with lust and half of the time had no idea he was rough with you. “Let’s come together, ______. I-I can’t hold out any longer...” He moaned, his throbbing cock pumping inside you as he felt you milking him. “_____, ______, yes...!” Kieran moaned and finally came with you, filling you up with his hot, thick cum. “K-Keep riding me..! Pump me good, fuck-!” He gasped as he held your body close, panting against your neck as you both slowly came down from the orgasm. “Fuck...I...I wanted that for so long...”

“S-Same.” You hummed and smiled, lazily grinding up against Kieran to feel his cock plugging up the cum inside you. “Let’s do it again...”


	4. Hosea Matthews

Shut up -- Why don’t you come over here and make me

It was intense in the house which was in the middle of the swamp, Hosea, Arthur and Dutch getting stressed. You didn’t help Hosea since you guys argued. You were not a couple, but when you needed a release, you got each other to get it done.

“I don’t have time for this, _____..!” Hosea said as his back was turned to you, looking over the map on the table.

“You always say that, but if it’s Dutch, you drop everything..!” You practically shouted at him, feeling your blood boiling with anger.

“Shut up...” He grunted, running his fingers through his silver hair.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me..!” You snapped back, staring at the back of his head.

Hosea finally turned to you, having a fury but a fascinating look on his face. “Make you, huh? If that is what you want..!” He strode over and grabbed your arm, Shoving you to your knees. “I usually go sweet on you, but for today, you are getting on my nerves to not be treated with care...” He said. He undid his belt and tugged them down a bit, showing his cock which rested on your bottom lip. “This will shut you up, Sweetheart...” He said, grabbing the back of your head and shoved his cock inside your mouth, making you moan around him.

You were surprised that he was rough with you, but you didn’t stop him, wanting the older man in front of you. It has been quite a while since both of you took each other like this. You bobbed your head, hearing Hosea groan and pant as he shoved his cock down your throat. Later, he was close that he pulled out, letting you pump his cock as he took out his handkerchief.

“Nnh-!” He grunted as he came on his handkerchief, both of you panting at the activity. “Oh, you think I’m done with you?” He grinned, shoving the small wet cloth down your mouth, muffling at the taste of cum which still felt warm. He grabbed you and pinned you on the desk, your arms behind your back. “Not talking much, huh? Been put in your place...” He grunted as he rubs his cock against you a few times, his tip grazing your clit. One hand grabbed your hip and thrust inside, you moaning around the cum stained handkerchief. “Damn, sweetheart...So wet for me.” He groaned, pulling his hips back and thrusts back in, filling your needy hole up with his cock.

“Mm!” You moaned, swallowing a bit of his cum when saliva filled your mouth. You muffled around the cloth as he continued to take you from behind, his hips slapping against your ass which made it jiggle with each slap, a small smirk on Hosea’s lips. “Mm!” You gasped and whimpered when he grabbed your hair, pulling you back to tip your head up.

“If you’re going to be a brat then I will treat you like one.” He said as his slim body leaned over you, whispering into your ear. “Always wanting my god damn attention, Hah...Well, now you have it.” He grunted before biting your neck, a cry leaving your lips at the pleasure-pain.

He pinned you against the table as he fucked you raw, going deep inside you that your body shook at the intensity, wanting nothing but Hosea. “Mm! Mmm!” You bucked up, his cock hitting the sensitive part inside your walls. You moaned when Hosea’s hand went between your legs to rub your clit, your walls pulling him in.

“You want to come? Hah, I bet you do...Such a needy slut who needs my cum. Ngh...Damn it.” Hosea groaned, his hand gripping your hip for support as he continued to thrust his hips up. “Sweetheart...I’m getting close. Come for me.”

“Mmn!” You stirred and soon cried out when your orgasm came over you, sucking Hosea in that he came after, filling you up with his cum which spilt on the table. You both stayed there, letting the cool air calm you both down. Hosea lets you go, pulling out the cloth from your mouth. “F-Fuck, Hosea...That was.”

“Yeah...Sorry if I was rough with you, I didn’t...” You pulled him into a kiss before he continued, a small smile on his lips. “Mm...Thank you...But Dutch is going to be mad.”

“Why?” You asked, looking at him in confusion.

“Because we stained his map.”


	5. Charles Smith

19 - Take off your clothes and 51 - What? Does that feel good?

After a shoot off at the recent robbery, you got shot through your shoulder and couldn’t move it properly, so you had to rest in camp for a while. It was a pain since you couldn’t do much with your stupid arm. Luckily Charles helped you when you needed it, always being kind to you.

“Damn it...” You hissed as you tried to take off your shirt but was failing miserably.

“Need any help?” You looked over to see Charles, his arms crossed as he rested against the tree. “Or do you want me to leave you alone?” He asked with a teasing smile.

“If you don’t mind seeing a naked woman...” You chuckled. The taller man walked over and helped you strip the shirt away from you, his eyes looking at your neck and collar bone so he wouldn’t look at the clear view he wanted to see to be a gentleman. He was careful around your shoulder, making sure not to touch it or put much pressure on the wound.

You bit your lip as you watched him take off your clothes until you were bare for him. Your better hand reached out, rubbing his chest. “Take off your clothes...” You purred out, smiling sweetly at the man. “You can join me?”

Charles raised a brow, tilting his head to the side. “If you’re sure.” He kissed your forehead before he took off his own clothes, chuckling as your eyes had no control of their own like his, looking at his chest and down to his thick thighs. “Enjoying the view?”

“Of course...” You chuckled before going to the water to clean yourself, Charles following behind. You cleaned yourself up but struggled with your hurt arm. A squeak coming out your lips when Charles came behind you to help you. You hummed and smiled as Charles large hands ran up your body to reach the parts you couldn’t, but his hand brushed against your nipples to tease you. “Mmm...” You gasped when his hand went between your legs to rub your pussy lips.

“What? Does that feel good?” He smiled against your skin, placing butterfly kisses against your neck and shoulder. “Mm...So beautiful. You deserve this after what you did.” He softly bit your ear lobe, making you whimper at the loving touches.

“Charles, You’re too kind to me...Oh, fuck.” You hummed, your ass rubbing against his semi-hard cock which was growing against you, a groan leaving his lips. “Mmm...I can’t leave you with nothing.” You turned and brought him down, kissing him sweetly as your free hand ran down to palm his cock.

“Mmn...” He slipped his middle finger between your lower lips and felt it pulse when he curled his finger. “_____, you feel so good.” He muttered, resting his forehead against yours as he pumped inside you, slipping in another finger.

Your fingers wrapped around his thick cock and pumped your hand, feeling each pulsing vein with your thumb and felt him twitch when you softly squeezed him. “Fuck...I love it when you touch me, Charles...” You gasped, bucking up into his fingers as he thrust them faster. “Oh..! Y-Yes, fuck me with your fingers.” You bit your lip and shivered as his thumb pressed against your sensitive clit. “More...”

“Of course, ____.” You moaned when he entered his third finger, feeling him stretching your walls and rubbing the sensitive area, crying when his nail grazed it. “Oh, damn...Your face is beautiful when I touch that part.” He hummed, smiling down at you before letting out a low groan.

You rest your forehead on his broad chest as you watched your hand pump him quicker, your thumb rubbing the tip and even softly scratched your nail against the sensitive tip that it made Charles groan. “Fuck, Charles...I could do this all day...Mmm...Oh god, I can’t hold it anymore...” You felt your stomach turn and twist, feeling like it’ll blow up soon. “Oh please...Shove your cum inside me so I-I can feel your seeds...” You moaned, seeing a few drops of cum dripping out of his tip.

“If that’s what you want, _____...” He breathed out, biting his lip as he felt close as well but wanted you to come first. He pumped his fingers inside as his thumb rubbed your clit which made you shutter. “Come for me...Come on my fingers.” He grunted, holding you close as he watched you cry out. He pulled your hand away to pump himself, inserting his tip inside you when he felt himself come. “Fuck-!” He groaned, filling your smooth walls with his cum, your pussy twitching around his tip. “Mmm...That good?”

“Y-Yes...” You panted, smiling softly when he pulled out to see him still leaking with cum. “You’re so hot...I love this side of you.”

“Heh...There is still more you haven’t seen yet...”


	6. Javier Escuella

107 - Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt

After a bank robbery, Javier was not happy since you didn’t listen to Arthur and just jumped into the shoot out. His heart jumped into his throat when you were close to getting a bullet to the brain, but it only grazed your cheek. But the rest were happy when you all got away safely, Javier staring at the back of your head as you rode back to camp.

“_____. We need to talk...Follow me.” He said in a cold tone before riding off in the other direction, the others watching him leave in confusion. You just blinked but followed him behind, nothing but intense silence between you two. When nothing but trees surrounded you, he jumped off his horse, and when you did, he strode right towards you. “¿Qué mierda fue eso?“

“Wh-What?” You asked, taken back by his Spanish.

“I said; what the fuck is that!? You could have been killed! Why didn’t you listen to Arthur!” He asked his cold eyes bord into you.

“Because that way would have killed me.” You frowned, crossing your arms as you stared back. “Arthur is not always god damn right.”

“Nothing was wrong with it! You just have to show off in front of the others that you know you can take care of yourself!” Javier frowned. “You better god damn listen to instructions next time..!”

“Or what? You going to stop me, You greaser!” You snapped back.

“...What did you call me?”

“I said...You. Gre-Ah!” You cried out when he tossed you onto the ground, pinning you down with your ass in the air, undoing your belt. “What the fuck!?” You shouted, trying to pull away but he roughly pinned you down as he slides off your pants to show your bare ass. “Ah!” You gasped when his hand connected with your ass, a stinging shot through your body. “Fuck! Javier!”

“You really need to keep that fucking mouth shut for once, or this will happen..!” He growled as he spanked you, again and again, your ass jiggled when he slapped your behind each time. “God damn. ¡Maldita Perra!” He cursed as he spanked you again, hearing you cry out into the dirt. Your ass cheeks felt on fire with each spank he gave you, tears running down your face at the sharp pain. “I really don’t want to do this, but if you keep fucking acting like a child then I will punish you like a child..!” He grunted.

He had to admit, even though his body was full of anger, he was getting hard at the sight of you, wanting to pound into you until you’re screaming his name.

“J-Javier!” You cried out, trying to pull away but he pinned you in place as he slapped your ass again. “Nnh!” You bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together

“I can’t believe it...” He chuckled, his hand spreading your ass to get the lovely view. “Are you really wet from this? You really are a fucking whore.” He grunted, giving you another spank on your sore ass. “ Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” He grunted, slapping your ass cheek again and again. “Never do it again..!”

“I-I won’t! Please, Javier!” You cried out, your fingers digging into the dirt underneath you.

Javier chuckled, looking over at you. “Such a needy thing...” He undid his belt as he was behind you, Feeling his hand spreading your legs as his tip rubbed up against you. “You do look delightful right now...” He grabbed your hips and thrusts inside, crying out as he didn’t let you get used to the feeling, his hips roughly slapping against you which hurt when he touched your bruised ass. “Oh, mierda...So soaked. Getting spanked must have made you excited.” He grunted.

“Nnh!” You cried out as he fucked you raw, not slowing down and didn’t seem to care about your pleasure. Maybe this was another punishment for you. “Ja-Javi!” You gasped when he spanked you, biting your lip as he did it again. “Ah! I-It hurts!”

“Hah...I don’t care. You’re my fuck doll, my plaything now...” He grunted as he fucked you from behind, watching you cry and stir underneath him. “My dios maldito whore..!” He growled. He grabbed your hair and pulled you back, a smirk on his lips as he leaned forward. “Does it feel good? Having a greaser fucking your needy hole? Isn’t that what you called me?”

“Nnh! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it..!” You cried out as he continued to fuck you, hitting all the right parts. From the rough pleasure, you thought you came around him and maybe the second time. “Javier! I’m sorry!”

“You better be fucking sorry!” He growled, shoving your face into the dirt as he pounded your pussy, groaning when he felt you clamp around his thick cock. “You are nothing right now but a bratty whore! I’m using you as I please and going to empty my fucking load inside you, so you knew who you belong to!” He groaned, thrusting faster if he could. “I’m going to come inside you...Fuck...Fuck!” He groaned as he held you down and you cried out when he came inside you, filling you up with his hot cum. “Ngh!” Javier groaned, moving his hips a few times with his cum leaking out of you. “Hermoso...” He pulled out and panted, looking at you pussy twitching and leaking his cum. “Did you learn your lesson, _____?”

“Hah...Y-Yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and some love! :3


End file.
